Castle in the Air
by Shazlie
Summary: Time heals all wounds" is the quote that Sakura ponders over, cries over, and disbelieves. Because it simply doesn't. So she forces herself to move on. And her carefully rebuilt life crumbles with the reintroduction of Syaoran Li into her life.


**

* * *

AN: I have never quite branched into the world of CCS fanfiction, but it always has interested me, and so I've decided to take a shot at it. Excuse the mistakes that I have made, either in my sloppy Japanese, or in the story loop holes, or in my grammar or even in my lack of creativity. But I did try my hardest, and in the end, it is all that matters to me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS; neither do I gain any financial profits from this, and the fact that I actually have to state that astounds me. **

**

* * *

**__

**Castle in the Air**

_Prologue_

* * *

She closed her eyes tightly, wishing very hard on the one star left in the sky. It glimmered brightly, a spark of hope in a cloud of darkness, and for it she was eternally grateful. A tear slipped down her cheeks, and she let it trail, knowing that there was no hope to contain sadness like the one she knew right now. A wry smile twisted her innocent lips, and she was away, back in her memories.

_-Flashback-_

"Promise me you'll return," said the 12-year-old Sakura Kinomoto, her lips trembling, but her will overpowered the tremble and the stutter that came with it.

The boy in front of her had his head bowed, and his dark brown hair covered his face from her. "I will."

She turned away, biting her lip, praying that she wouldn't embarrass herself by crying. "Have a nice time in Hong Kong..."

His head lifted slightly and his amber eyes burned through her own emerald ones. "Thank you."

She glanced at the large clock to her right. "I guess you have to be leaving now."

He followed her gaze. "It seems so."

She fumbled with her bag, and scrambled through it till she found the item she was looking for. She contemplated for a while, but then took it out and held it out to him. He glanced at it, eyes widening slightly, but nothing came out of his mouth.

"I want you to have it," she said, her voice strong and true.

His eyes pierced hers once again, to check whether she was telling the truth, and confirming that she was, took it rather reluctantly from her.

"Thank you."

She nodded, and smiled inwardly at how small her key/staff (**?**) looked in his hands.

"Goodbye," she uttered, then rotated on her heel, her long legs already extending to take her away from him and take her own secret pain away from public view. But before she could take a step, fingers curled itself around her wrist, effectively halting her. She turned around inquisitively.

"I... am glad to have met you," muttered Syaoran Li.

She nodded, acknowledging the rare compliment.

He took a box out of his pocket and handed it to her. "This is for you."

Sakura's lips curved in the mega-watt she was known and loved for. "Arigatou."

And she walked away.

_-End flashback-_

That was six years ago, and she was neither as naive nor as young as she was. Her previously cropped hair now came to halfway on her back, curling slightly at the edges. Her bright green eyes still sparkled mischievously, but beyond it was a sadness and a wise ness beyond her years.

"Sakura!" yelled her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji from inside the house that they share. Sakura turned around to face Tomoyo, noticing rather too late that the chill was getting to her from standing on the balcony for too long a period.

"I'm out here," yelled Sakura back.

Tomoyo made her way outside. "Here's your mail."

Sakura took it with a quiet "Thank you, Tomoyo," and watched as her friend walked back into the comforts of their shared house.

Sakura sifted through her mail, instantly recognising her father's authoritative handwriting and her brother's rather messy scribbles. She smiled. Then, she came across a bulky, formal-looking envelope, and she bit her lip in recognition. It was a response to her application for a scholarship in the Hong Kong University, one known world-wide for it's bringing out famous students in an area little known, but well respected. She took a deep, steadying breath, and ripped open the envelope. She closed her eyes slightly, but realising her folly, opened them again to look at the writing on the paper.

**_Ms Kinomoto Sakura, you have been accepted... _**

She wanted to scream, wanted to yell out her happiness to the world, and had she been the 'old' Sakura she probably would have, but this 'new' Sakura had grown up, had moved on, and was no longer so used to succumbing to her emotions. A small smile appeared on her face, and that was all the response the acceptance would receive from her.

She took a few steps, closed the balcony door and started on the way to her bedroom. Tomorrow would be a long day; a time for explanations and for goodbyes. Because tomorrow is her flight to Hong Kong.

_-The next day-_

"Rise and shine, Sakura," yelled Tomoyo as she opened the pink curtains to her friend's room.

Sakura snuggled into her comforter more as a direct response to the sunlight that was shining into her eyes and groaned slightly at the discomfort.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Listen, Sakura, you have to wake up. Remember, your father and brother are going to be here any second from now…." Tomoyo glanced at her watch, and continued, "As a matter of fact, I wouldn't be surprised if they're already parking their car. Eriol said that he's going to be dropping in later as well"

Sakura sat up on her queen-sized bed and rubbed her eyes. "Oh yeah, forgot about that…" she mumbled.

Tomoyo grinned. "I haven't. I picked out the perfect outfit for you… it's honestly going to fit you to a T!"

Sakura groaned. "Tomoyo, why haven't you grown out of that yet?"

"Of what?" asked Tomoyo, her eyes sparkling.

"Never mind," Sakura swung her legs off the bed and stood up. "Get out now Tomoyo. I have to take a shower."

The doorbell rang.

"I'll answer that," smiled Tomoyo, and Sakura nodded in defeat.

-_Later_-

"Kaijuu, what exactly are you trying to tell us?"

Sakura frowned. "I'm not a kaijuu, Touya!" For a moment, she had felt like stepping on his toes, but stopped herself.

Fujitaka laughed slightly, his expression slightly puzzled at the turn this conversation was taking. "Yes, dear. Now, can you just calmly explain what you've decided to do?"

Sakura nodded. "Father, brother, Tomoyo... and Eriol… I've applied and been accepted for a scholarship in the Hong Kong University. Term starts a week from now and my flight is today."

A stunned silence met her miniscule speech, and then chaos reigned.

* * *

Syaoran woke up, as always, with the sun. It was a childhood habit that he had never quite grown out of, and, to be completely honest, it had become something of a routine. He grabbed his sword, and took it outside in the garden, laying it down whilst he did his warm-up. He inhaled the dewy morning air and appreciated it for its simple ness. Then, he took his sword and began a kata. Training was something he never did take lightly.

After an hour or so, he stopped, and began to warm down. Feeling a slight disruption in the serenity that had previously surrounded him, he twirled around, body going instinctively into a defensive crouch, and his amber eyes patrolled the immediate area, immediately realising that it was his mother.

He nodded, and shook himself out of the crouch. "Mother," he greeted her.

Ye Lan smiled. "Syaoran, it has come to my attention that you are no longer of an age to be home-schooled."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Yes, mother."

"I have decided to enrol you into Hong Kong University, but it is up to you to choose your classes, my son."

Syaoran bowed. It was typical of his mother to make decisions concerning him without consulting him, but this time, he had no argument seeing that it was something he had wanted. "Thank you, mother."

"Term starts a week from now."

He nodded. "I will be ready."

_To be continued… _

* * *

**AN: If you would be so kind as to review, I would be forever grateful. Advice as to the direction in which you would like this story to go would be appreciated as I am fumbling in my newfound author's liberty. **

**Love, Shazlie **


End file.
